


Solangelo AU

by jasipereos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, It's just a one shot seriously stop asking if I'm gonna continue this lol, M/M, seriously so much fluff it will have you screaming, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasipereos/pseuds/jasipereos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Didn't know what to call this one...<br/>Will is on his way somewhere and Nico just got off the night shift from his job and is heading home on the bus. Nico ends up falling asleep and rests his head on Will. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solangelo AU

Nico walked down the street, headed to catch the bus home. He walked slowly, knowing he would have time to have the leisure stroll since the bus didn’t arrive until 7:15. He had just gotten off the night shift and was ready to fall back into bed right about now. It was snowing slightly as winter had finally arrived in the city. Out of all the seasons, Nico liked winter the most. Sure, it was cold but he thought that the streets and buildings looked beautiful in the sparkling new fallen snow. He was half temped to stop at his favourite cafe for a hot chocolate to keep him warm as he passed by it, but decided against it when he looked through the window and saw a very large line. 

Morning coffee rush. Thought Nico. As everyone was getting ready to go to work and start the day, Nico was going home to do the exact opposite.

Eventually, he reached his stop and checked the time on his phone. 7:10. This bus had a terrible habit of never actually being on time. But Nico didn’t mind, he adjusted his hat and pulled his scarf up so I covered his nose. 

At most, it was only five minutes late when it showed up. He paid the fare and and scanned the bus. It was moderately crowded and he was glad he didn’t have to stand. He sat down between a middle aged man reading a newspaper and a tall boy with blonde hair, about his age. The boy had head phones on and didn’t really pay attention to Nico as he sat down. He just continued bop his head and tap his foot to the song he was listening to. 

Nico looked at his phone again, the screen now read 7:23. He had at least a 30 minute bus ride. Copying the boy next to him, Nico thought that listening to music seemed like a good idea to pass the time. Digging around in his coat pockets he came up with nothing.

Dammit, I forgot my earbuds. Nico thought to himself sighing. Now what am I suppose to do?

The snow was coming down harder now and the sky now bleaker then it had been when he left work not too long ago. Now that Nico thought about it, the weather man had mentioned a heavy downfall of snow sometime this week. Closing his eyes and sinking back into the uncomfortable bus seat made him realize how exhausted he actually was.

The bus made a few more stops as it traveled along the roads. He could hear the boys music next to him, he didn’t know what song, but he knew one thing: it was loud. He couldn’t blame the guy, Nico blasted his music as well. Nico opened one eye and snuck a peek at the boy.

He was cute, that was for sure. He shook that thought from his head.

A few people shuffled on and even more got off. It wasn’t as crowded as it was before.

Closing his eyes again, made him zone out completely. I’ll just rest my eyes for a minute, he told himself. Listening to the voices around him, relaxed him in a strange way.

"Excuse me, this is my stop." Said a voice.

"See yeah later!" Came another.

"Wow it’s really coming down out there huh?" Someone stated.

Nico’s mind kept going in and out of focus around him. He could feel sleep luring his mind in, and finally he let it take him because he was so damn tired.

\---

Nico didn’t expect to drift off into a deep sleep but a ten hour night shift could do that to you.

When Nico opened his eyes he felt like he was still dreaming. When he woke he couldn’t compute why he wasn’t in his bedroom. Why am using public transportation? He was so disoriented it scared him. 

Where the hell am I? he thought. 

Wait. Night shift, bussing home, oh no. He cursed to himself, coming to the realization that he fell asleep. 

A cute little old lady sat across from him and gave him a shy smile. Her sliver hair was curly and short, it puffed out in a few placed but Nico could relate. Having unruly curls himself. She pushed her round glasses up her nose and squinted her eyes.

"How long have you two been together?" She asked, sweetly.

"Huh?" Was all Nico could manage to get out.

"Oh looks like sleeping beauty is awake." Said a cheerful voice beside him.

Nico had only just noticed the left side of his body was pressed up against something and his head was tilted and resting on…The person next to him? Nico jumped back in his seat and tried to get as much space between him and the stranger as possible. It was the blonde haired boy from before, head phones loosely hung around his neck now. He was chuckling and talking to the old lady.

"We aren’t together." The boy explained, "Sleepyhead over here just decided to rest his head on my shoulder."

A sudden panic rose in Nico’s chest. Oh gods, had he really just fallen asleep on the stranger next to him? He felt like his face was on fire, he knew for sure that it was as red as a strawberry.

"Have a nice nap?" The blonde smirked, turning back towards him.

Nico ignored him, maybe if he just acted like it never happened the boy next to him would just listen to his music again. Suddenly, a new dread came to surface in his thoughts. He looked out the bus window to see where exactly they were. The first thing he noticed was the drastic change in the weather. The snow was now falling in big white flakes. The snowflakes were so large it was like watching cotton balls fall from the sky. What if he had missed his stop? His fear of that happening vanished and he was flooded with relief when he recognized what street they were on. Taking comfort in the fact that he hadn’t missed his stop, giving a heavy sigh, he slummed back down in his seat. It won’t be much longer until Nico would have to get off and make his journey home in the blizzard. 

The old lady and the blonde were still talking, she turned to look at Nico. “Sorry I thought you two boys were together sweetheart, you just looked so cozy all snuggled up to Will here.” She finished gesturing to the person next to him, which he now assumed was Will.

Cozy? Snuggled? Oh gods kill me now, Nico caught himself thinking silently.

Suddenly, a rush of anger flood him. This idiot beside him could have made him miss his chance to actually get home.

"Why didn’t wake me up!" Nico demanded. 

The boy tilted his head at him and clasp his own hands together. The corners of his mouth began to curl into a grin. “You just looked so adorable and comfy. I couldn’t bring myself to wake you up.”

Nico felt his ears get hot, he knew his blush would creep towards his cheeks any moment from that comment. He pulled his scarf up to try to hide it.

"I could have missed my stop." He tried to sound angry but instead it just came out like he was whining.

His smile faded and was replaced with a shocked expression making it’s way across the strangers face, “Why didn’t I think of that?” He said slapping his hand to his forehead, probably coming to the realization of his accident. “You didn’t miss it right? Please tell me you didn’t miss it.”

"I didn’t miss it. It’s coming up now." Nico mumbled while crossing his arms. His stop was slowly approaching and he rose to his feet. "Besides, I’m the one who fell asleep. So it’s not your fault." He added quickly trying to lift the strangers guilt that was clearly written all over his face.

The bus came to a halt and without another word to the boy next to him, Nico thanked the bus driver and turned to hop off the bus to begin his way down the street. To say it was cold out would be a understatement, the crisp morning air had grown harsher. The snow had filled up the sidewalks enough so that when he walked he could hear it crunch underneath his shoes. Nico started to walk faster, eager to get out of the thick snow falling and the frosty wind biting at his nose and hands. He adjusted his scarf again and stuffed his hands in his coat pockets to shield them from the cold.

"Hey, wait up!" He heard a voice shout from behind him

Nico didn’t bother to wait, he figured the voice was calling to someone else. His assumptions about that were wrong. Someone came barreling up next to him and fell into pace with his walking. 

Nico looked over, the boy from the bus. Will. As if it wasn’t embarrassing enough that he fell asleep on this persons shoulder, this guy was going out of his way to bug Nico. 

"What is it?" Nico asked, not slowing his pace as he walked briskly down the sidewalk. 

"I was going to say that this was my stop too, before you ran off the bus that is."

Oh gods, he wants to walk with me or was this guy some weirdo who was now going to officially stalk him? Thought Nico.

"O-okay, well see yeah around." Nico said and quickened his pace even more.

Unfortunately, other boy just matched it. “You walk kind of fast.” He huffed out, trying to keep up with Nico.

"Uh huh." Nico said into his wooly scarf that covered his mouth.

"What’s your name?"

Nico didn’t answer, instead he pretended he didn’t hear him.

"I wanted to apologize." He said breathlessly, beginning to fall behind.

The two weaved through the crowded sidewalk, no matter how hard Nico tried, he could not lose the other boy in the crowd. At one point he thought he had succeed, but he wished he didn’t let his guard down so easily. He slowed down from his speed walking to realize how out of breath he was from walking so quickly. It was also probably from being so nervous having a stranger trying to talk to him. It seemed like he could never make a good first impression. Always turning the other person away by saying to much, saying to little, or saying nothing at all, that last one being his specialty. Since he was so lost in thought he hadn’t notice that he wasn’t alone anymore, Will had caught up. 

"Stop following me." Nico snapped without being able to put any anger in it.

Either Will didn’t hear or he didn’t care what Nico just said, “What’s you name?” He asked again. “I’m Will Solace, by the way.”

And I don’t care. Nico thought

When he didn’t respond, the boy, Will Solace jumped in front of him to block his path. When Nico tried to go around him, Will simply mirrored him and stepped in front of his way once more. Nico shot him his best glare and huffed out. He wasn’t sure but he had thought he had seen a certain sparkle in Will’s eyes. He was enjoying this. The snow was really coming down now and the clouds where making the streets gloomier by the second. Will’s blonde hair was like a beacon of light in the dim morning, a few snowflakes stuck together in his hair but Will kept on running his fingers through it, making them vanish. It was stuck out in a few places from the wind whipping it around but Nico decided that it looked better that way.

"Now are you gonna tell me your name or not?"

"It’s Nico." He sighed giving up.

"Nico." He stated as if testing it out.

"Can I go now? I’m tired, cold and want to go to sleep." 

"Okay, well can I apologize first before you run off again?" Will exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

Nico narrowed his eyes at the person standing in front of him. Not in a cruel way, more in a way as if he was trying to examine the situation. When he got off the bus, Will had too. That was almost three blocks ago…

"You mean to tell me, that you," he pointed to Will. "Chased after me for three blocks, to say you’re sorry?"

"Uh, yes?”

The was a silence between them, it was Nico who spoke first. “Well? Get on with it.” He half teased half demanded.

Will took a deep breath and ran into the longest list of apologizes that Nico had ever witnessed. “I’m sorry I didn’t wake you up on the bus and I’m sorry that probably made you uncomfortable. Also I’m sorry that I followed you, sorry if you thought I was being creepy and sorry that-“

Nico reached out and put his hand on the other boys shoulder, “Apology accepted.” He found it amusing how flustered Will had became. Nico should be the one embarrassed, he had fallen asleep on Will’s shoulder after all. But instead Nico had the upper hand to this interaction. 

"But if you missed you stop, it would have been all my fault." 

"Fine, I don’t forgive you." Nico said sarcastically and scooted past Will, walking down the street to his apartment once more.

"What? H- Hold on a second." Will stuttered, "You’re just going to take it back? Just like that?"

"Yes." He smirked.

"Technically, you can’t blame me completely." Will claimed.

"Oh no?" Nico said back, challenging him. He honestly did want to hear what Will’s arguments as going to be.

"Y- Yeah," he said shivering, "At least I was nice enough to let you sleep on me."

Nico snorted, “I guess that counts for something.” The idea didn’t scare him as much as it did when it actually happened. 

"Do you mind if I walk with you?"

"Doesn’t matter to me." 

Not sure why’d you would want to walk with me, Nico wondered. A part of him wanted to tell Will to leave him alone, but he figured Will wouldn’t take no for an answer. When he first interacted with Will it scared Nico a little, for all he knew Will could be a serial killer. But after actually talking to him, Nico knew he wouldn’t hurt a fly.

They walked down the sidewalk just like they had been friends forever. There wasn’t one moment of silence. The conversation consisted of many things. Favourite restaurants, movies and books. Places they have traveled too and places they dreamed to visited one day. Before Nico knew it, he had guided them to his apartment building. 

"Well, uh this is my apartment… See you around I guess." Nico didn’t want to say goodbye just yet. He actually liked talking to Will about all those things. Like their favourite television shows and mythomagic. He rocked on his heels and waited for Will to say something.

"Oh really?" Will sounded disappointed, which was a good thing right? It meant he liked hanging out with Nico. "Yeah, uh later…"

Nico reached out to open the entrance door before he heard Will stuttering behind him. “Nico, wait, I um.. It was nice meeting you.”

"Back at you, Solace." He turned again to open the doors to his building, to get out of the blistering snow.

"Nico, wait," Will called once more. "I would like to see you again."

For a moment Nico didn’t turn around, the words didn’t register in his mind. Will wanted to see him again? Him of all people? He wanted to run inside and hide but part of him said why not? Why not have a little fun with a good looking guy for once in his life?

"Do you want to see me again?" Will asked nervously.

He turned to face Will again for the second time, “No, wait I mean-“

"No?" Will echoed absolutely devastated.

Nico didn’t have the slightest idea why he said no. It was probably his brain shutting down from lack of sleep.

"I meant yes."

Will gave him a questioning stare, he looked Nico up and down as if he we waiting for him to do a magic trick. He snapped out of it quickly enough though. “Okay when is a good time for you?”

"Tonight." Nico blurted out. Never in his life had he been so forward when I came to dating. "Eight o’clock. You can pick me up here." 

Nico thought his eagerness had caught Will by surprise cause he half gawked at him before agreeing. 

"Great, see you then." Nico said coolly. 

"Not if I see you first." Will winked in return.

Did he really just say that? Not that it really mattered, it was cute in a dorky sort of way.

Nico rolled his eyes trying to look annoyed but most likely failed at it. “Goodbye Will.” He didn’t wait for him to respond, instead he just stepped inside. 

He told himself not to turn around to look at Will through the glass doors as he strolled down the corridor. But he ended up giving in. Just one peek wouldn’t hurt, would it? Glancing over his shoulder, he was extremely glad he had looked. Outside, snow falling around him, a very happy Will Solace was dancing around, hollering into the sky and pumping his fists in the air.

"What an idiot." Nico muttered to nobody in particular. But the sight had made him smile and for a moment he had forgotten how exhausted he truly was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Send me a prompt on my tumblr! (quite-the-character.tumblr.com)


End file.
